Ready or Not
by Believe-In-Fiction-79
Summary: (Scottland-fic) What happens when a new kid transfers to Scottland Academy? What happens when he is invited to the class server? What happens when Minecraft is brought to life?


Ready or Not

A Scottland fanfiction: If anyone wants to know more about Zack or any characters visit Zack's gaming channel: user/ZackScottGames?feature=g-user-u

Go to the Minecraft series!

* * *

Prologue: I promise

It was early summer. A Thirteen year old walked up to a large brick building, lagging slightly behind his parents. The boy felt the large flat stones pressing on the soles of his runners.

"Mom?" he asked, quietly.

"Yes, what is it Adam?" she asked kindly.

"May I please see the school plan? You know: the map thingy." He asked looking at the brick pathways that lead around the diverse shrubbery and led into the school; to a grotto or a courtyard or something of the sort he assumed.

"Sure thing, Dear." She said digging through her purse for a pamphlet. After a few minutes of rummaging she pulled out the desired item triumphantly. She handed it to Adam.

"Thanks mum," he uttered quietly. She smiled sweetly, but pitifully. She knew this would be Adam's first year in secondary school. This school, though, was a conjoined elementary, high school and university combined. Everyone would most likely know each other. She looked at her son as he skimmed through the cover of the pamphlet. She knew he would push through, though.

Adam quietly looked at the folded map; green eyes catching every piece of information in their peripheral vision. He unfolded the map. The school was shaped a little bit like a rectangle with the exceptions of the library; the gym and the auditorium poked awkwardly either on the outer side of the school or into the courtyard.

"Hey Adam!" someone yelled, breaking Adam's concentration causing Adam to internally groan. He looked up; sure enough he saw Zack standing in the entranceway of the school. Even though Adam was aggravated the feeling quickly disappeared and was replaced by happiness at the sight of one of his best friends.

"Hi Zack!" he exclaimed, running to him for a hug. Once they broke apart Adam looked up to Zack's dad, the principal, and smiled, greeting him.

"Hello Mr. Scott," Adam said.

"Hello to you Adam, we look forward to having you at Scottland Academy." He politely grinned. Adam knew Zack wasn't exactly too close to his dad, but they cared about each other to some extent. He heard his parents greet Zack's dad. He and Zack chatted away for a few minutes before Mr. Scott called their attention back to him.

"So Adam, are you ready to start the tour?" he asked.

"Yep," Adam replied.

Mr. Scott showed Adam around the main building. They toured the upper floor and the lower floor. Mr. Scott pointed out the main features: the cafeteria, the gymnasium, the auditorium, the office, the library, the general washrooms, study hall, etc. They never really stopped to go into any of the classrooms.

Once they finished the tour Mr. Scott announced that they would be going back to the office so that Adam's parents could sign some forms and get some information about important dates. Just he turned to walk away Zack stopped him.

"Hey, dad," Zack said.

"Yes Zack?" he asked turning around to face his son.

"Can I show Adam around a bit more, give him a better idea of everything." Zack asked. Mr. Scott thought about it for a moment.

"Fine, just don't get lost and don't go into any classrooms or anywhere you shouldn't. Be back at 2:00pm, okay? That gives you an hour; that should give you plenty of time." He replied turning around gesturing for Adam's parents to follow him down a nearby staircase.

"Okay, Thanks dad!" Zack exclaimed grabbing Adam's arm and walking at an unnaturally speedy pace; basically dragging Adam along against his will by the sleeve. Once they were around the corner of the corridor Zack stopped, leaving Adam to catch his breath.

"Wow. Zack. Just. Wow." Adam spluttered. "I know you pace all the time, but" he gasped for air again "you sure must've gotten fast at it."

"Yep," Zack commented, indifferently. Adam rested his hands on his knees in a crouching position. After a few moments Adam finally regained control of his breathe.

"You ready to really get a good look at this place?" Zack asked; his voice tinted with the slightest bit of amusement and rebellion.

"Okay, now I'm ready," Adam replied, standing upright and following Zack, who had already started walking ahead. "Your highness," he added in an accented voice, making Zack smirk.

Zack started walking slower, a pace that Adam was accustomed to. Zack knew Adam liked to make observations, so he used that as a signal for Adam to intake the new surroundings. Adam looked up at Zack, catching his eyes. He looked longingly at Zack, who gestured around to Adam who obviously did not get the 'okay' signals.

Adam looked around taking note of the walls that were in a fairly new condition. They were beige and smooth. The hallway they were walking in had a few windows in them here and there. There were some well done paintings hung up between some of the windows. Adam figured the halfway point in the hallway was the three giant windows separating the halves of the hallway. Since the school was Zack's school he could expect it to be symmetrical seeing as Zack had OCD. If things didn't line up properly Zack and a few others would've probably taken it into their own hands.

He switched his view to the other side of the hallway; where the classrooms were. Each classroom he assumed was relatively long. They each had big oak wood brown doors with label on them; Room 30-B, Room 31-B, Room 33-B, and so on.

Once Adam finished in taking everything he sighed out "Okay, Zack. I'm done," Zack smiled; pulling him along. Once they reached the middle hallway Zack pointed towards a locked metal door with a 'pull' handle and a large window portraying a bridge made of stone on it. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a round, metal key.

"The students aren't allowed to use this during the school time; or ever for that matter," Zack said, slightly bemused. Adam was a bit taken back; he didn't see Zack as the 'rebellious' type.

"Why are we using it then?" Adam asked as he watched Zack unlock the door, and cautiously pull it open.

"I want you to feel comfortable using it," Zack said peeking out the door. "You'll never know when you'll need to use it. But the only ones who have keys are me and Mac." Zack said, stalking out, on the bridge.

"Mind if I ask how come Mac or you even have a key?" Adam curiously asked. Zack turned around to face Adam.

"I stole to keys from my dad's office." He said. Adam was once again taken back. Who knew Zack could be such a rebel. "Besides, I am the prince of the school after all." Zack said with a cheeky grin.

"And one day," Adam started, gripping the glass paneling, preparing to hide behind a pillar if their parents somehow found their way back up, "You'll be the king, right?" Adam continued.

"Yes," Zack said. "It's about time we head back now," he muttered quietly. They were only halfway across the bridge, but Zack decided not to take any risks. "I'm going to protect my civilians," he quietly whispered "like now," he said, louder, dragging Adam back to the metal door and pushing it back open; locking it once Adam was inside.

Adam, having heard all that, quietly said "I know you will. You'll make a great king, Zack," causing Zack to bear a small, generic smile.

Zack let Adam explore for a while before glancing at a nearby clock. It was almost 2:00, only fifteen minutes prior. Zack decided it was time to meet his dad and Adam's parents again. He guided Adam back to the front office. They passed through the courtyard and gazed up to admire the bridge they were just recently on. Zack pointed out a little corner with a few benches in it. Zack said it was where his little clique usually hung out at.

They quickly curried to the front office, noticing time was running out. When they got there they noticed their parents were waiting for them. Zack worriedly scanned the area for a clock of some sort.

"We're not late, are we?" asked Adam.

"No" said the principal. "You're actually a bit early," commented his dad.

Adam saw Zack's dad pat his back, he sighed happily when he saw Zack loosen up.

"Well, I suppose we're done here." said Adam's mom.

"I suppose," repeated Adam. "Well, bye Mr. Scott, Zack,"

"We look forward to seeing you this autumn," exclaimed Zack's dad, smiling sweetly.

"Bye Adam," Zack said meekly "Welcome to the family," Adam turned holding hands with his parents and walking out. Zack's dad turned to him.

"Good job today, I'll be in my office doing some sorting. See you later, son." He said.

"Thanks, see you, dad," Zack replied, eyes still focused on the doors slowly closing after Adam and his family.

"Your part of the family, now," Zack whispered to no one in particular, but intended for Adam. "I'll look after you," he breathed out.

"I promise."


End file.
